The New and The Old
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: what you need is an older guy, with a little bit of life experience, the right clothes and the right appearance. KakaSaku Anti SakuSasu


**_Okay here another songfic but here's the thing I would have never heard this song if it wasn't for ABDC (America's best dance crew) Boxcuttuhz this is an underrated song._**

**_The two best canidates for the song is Kakashi and Itachi but I'll do Kakashi but if you want Itachi you're just gonna have to review._**

**_Oh… I don't own Naruto or this song._**

* * *

_**The Old and the New**_

"Are you serious, Sasuke!?" I was enraged what he just did.

We're at one of his friend's house parties. I hate going to parties, the were loud and annoying.

"I can't believe you lied, after you promised!" I was glaring him down. Why do guys have to be so immature? He had promised me that we would go on a **real **date for once. I got excited that he said we were going out; I got my black cocktail dress, black and gold heels with the matching earrings.

But no instead here we are sitting on a old couch in a cramped house with earsplitting music and too many people. He just looked at me with that cocky smile and said…

"You'll like it"

He always say that. **Always**. I tired of this, it didn't help that he was eyeing the girl across the room. She hair weirdly styled red – orange hair and glasses. She didn't look like the nerdy type either with her short shorts and half top that didn't cover up all her belongings.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?" he said

"No." I watched he get up before I could finish my one syllable. Maybe Naruto was right, I should just dump Sasuke. Twenty five minutes had pass while he was gone, and in those twenty five minutes I was hit on, touch on, and some other things I don't want to share.

I got tired of waiting, so I got up and went straight towards to door. Someone bumped into me so now I more pissed. I turned around to give the person a piece of my mind. Turns out it was the minx red head… but wait no it gets better she was with Sasuke… with her left leg wrapped around his leg making out thats partially having sex.

"Sasuke?" I was mad, angry, pissed, and annoyed.

"Sakura, I can explain. You see I went to go get the juice –"

"Yeah, juice my ass!" I stomped on his foot with my heel as I pushed pass him to the door.

Kakashi Pov

I was going home after a hard days work. Maybe I could stop by the book store the new edition for my series. That would be nice.

"Sakura, Sakura come back." The voice was loud and semi deep, probably eighteen to twenty male.

I stopped for a minute to turn around to see what the commotion was. My heart sped up a girl… no a young woman was running towards me. She had shoulder length pink hair and pale green eye. She was beautiful in her little black dress and heel. She pass me up saying a small "excuse me".

"Sakura!" this had to be her boyfriend.

_Let me tell you that i saw your boyfriend walking down the street  
he was standing all shakey, hands all sweaty and he could hardly speak  
I might as well take a minute or two to talk about the game  
you want a boy like him and a man like me, and that's just not the same.  
I never mind a SMS  
what you need is a sweet caress  
everybody wanna talk too much  
but what you need is a special touch  
oh girl, wouldn't that feel right, a little dinner with the candlelight  
and really when it comes down to it, pick a man that's down to fight_

"Sakura, Sakura come back!"

Stupid Sasuke think he can talk his way out of this one. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame one me. I ran out of that house, to some random street.

I looked up, it was late, I didn't think anyone would be out but imagine my surprise when I passed up a hot guy. He seems older than my by some years, maybe five more or less. He had strange hair (like me) that was silver – not gray – and some kinda mask covering his face and right eye.

I ran passed him saying excuse me. I knew he was catching up to me so a ran faster.

"Sakura, wait please hear me out it was an accident." That's what got me to stop and turn around.

"How was that an accident?!" He tried to answer but I wasn't having none of it. "You know what, Naruto was right. It over!" I yelled at him.

"Sakura, she came on to me." He pulled me to him with his hand on my waist.

"I bet she did." I murmured. I guess he thought since I wasn't fighting him that everything was okay but it wasn't. He pulled me in for a kiss but instead of my lips he got my hand.

He stumbled for a slit second and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"It. Is. Over." And I turned around walking.

_I'll give you bonafied lovin' (oh oh oh oh)  
the type that makes me feel old  
I'll give you bonafied lovin' (oh oh oh oh)  
the type that makes me feel old_

I heard a smacking sound. I hope she's alright. Then I saw it, the lady's boyfriend was walking with a big red mark on his cheek. She'd slapped him and pretty hard at that. I went in the direction where he was coming from.

_let me tell you that i saw your boyfriend walking down the road  
he was standing all shakey, couldn't even look and i was extra cold  
I might as well take a minute or two to talk about the perks  
'cause you can't compete with a man like me, and that's just how it works  
look  
this comes as now surprise  
what you need is an older guy, with a little bit of life experience, the right clothes and the right appearance  
oh girl, wouldn't that feel nice?  
have dinner with the candlelight  
and really when it gets down to it, pick a man that's down to fight_

I feel happy, I feel like celebrating. Maybe I should call Ino or maybe Naruto.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes, better than ever." I was so happy that I didn't even know who I was talking to. I turned around, it was the guy from before. "Oh, I'm sorry you had to witness that." How embarrassing.

"No it's alright." He looked me over. "Are you going some where?"

"No, why?" he looked a my body again making my face heat up.

"The dress." This made my face heat up more, I forget I was wearing this dress.

"Oh, well I thought I was." I looked at the ground.

_I'll give you bonafied lovin' (oh oh oh oh)  
the type that makes me feel old  
I'll give you bonafied lovin' (oh oh oh oh)  
the type that makes me feel old_

"Would you like too?" She looked up at me with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Yes!" I extended my arm to her and she took it.

"Thank you." She said kissing me on the cheek lightly.

"Your welcome." We began walking into the night.

_oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_ oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh_

"Wait," I said stopping, he looked at me. His one visible eyes was a dark blue almost black. " What's your name?"

_I'll giv eyou bonafied lovin'  
the type that makes me feel old  
I'll give you bonafied lovin'  
the type that makes me feel old_

It was a simple question but I separated our arms. "Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake and you hime." She seemed to blush when I said this.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." It fitting.

"Well, nice to meet your acquaintance Ms. Haruno." I took her hand and married it with a kiss.

* * *

**Hi ya, yeah if ya'll want itachi you review, if you like it review, if you have a comment REVIEW. You get the point.**

**Ja Ne**

**WLN**


End file.
